


Of Nights and Burdens

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Race To The Edge, astrid needs comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: “Can I stay for a while?” Astrid felt her cheeks heat up at what she was about to admit. “I don’t feel like being alone right now.”





	Of Nights and Burdens

Astrid climbed the stairs to Hiccup’s hut, counting the steps along the way. The dark of night shrouded the landscape, but she’d memorized months ago how many steps it was to his door. Living on the Edge had brought them many adventures, but also many battles. She was accustomed to fighting. Being a warrior was bred inside her from birth. Even a warrior couldn’t escape the burdens that could creep up unannounced, and tonight was one of those nights.

Her knuckles hesitated at the door. Maybe it was too late to visit; maybe Hiccup was already asleep. Astrid breathed in deep, the weight on her heart heavier than the worry of inconveniencing her betroth. She rapped on the door, the knock sounding louder than it was.

Stirring came from inside the hut, and a moment later, the door opened. Hiccup’s surprised gaze met her. He’d shed his leather armor and shoe, donning his red tunic that hung loose without the restrictions. “Astrid? Do you need something?”

Astrid hugged herself, feeling a bit silly now. “Can I come in?”

Hiccup gazed at her, taking in the sight of her free of armor, and then shook himself out of his trance. “Of course! Come in.” He stepped aside to let her by. “What brings you by? I mean, you really don’t need a reason to stop by.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You’re welcome any time.”

“Thanks, Hiccup,” she smiled, placing a hand on his chest and he smiled back. She looked away, remembering why she was there. “Can I stay for a while?” She felt her cheeks heat up at what she was about to admit. “I don’t feel like being alone right now.”

“Sure. Stay as long as you want.” Hiccup gestured around the room as Toothless watched them curiously.  “Do you wanna sit or-“ Astrid grabbed his hand, and led him over to the bed. She met his eyes, and gave his hand a little tug as she lay down, patting the space next to her. “Or lay on my bed.”

It was a bold move. They’d lain together on the grass many times before, but never in a bed. Hiccup lay on his back. Astrid cuddled against his side, resting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. His heartbeat thumped against her ear. A heartbeat meant life. Nothing could survive without it. Hearing his heart and feeling it against her ear was a soothing balm.

“Do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” Hiccup broke the silence.

Astrid didn’t answer right away. Her fingers tranced invisible lines on his torso. She breathed in deep, the familiar comfort of his embrace enveloping her. “Sometimes I wonder if life would be easier if I never grew close to anyone. But then what would be the point of fighting for what is yours; what you care about; what you…” she found his free hand, and squeezed it gently, “…love.”

A beat of silence settle upon them again. Hiccup followed Astrid’s lead, interlacing their fingers, a puzzle where the pieces fit just right. He brought her hand to his lips kissing the back of her palm so lovingly it sent a shiver through her.

“I can’t guarantee tomorrow or even the next few minutes,” Hiccup spoke softly, “but I can guarantee that I will stand by your side, no matter how long we have.” He lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. “Always.”

They closed the space between them as their lips met in a kiss that was more of a promise. She’d treasure every moment with him, whether it was just one day left or 50 years. Loving someone and being loved was worth the risk.


End file.
